The One Who's Powerless (4-part mini-series)
by SereneLy512
Summary: *Ch. 3 and Ch. 4 Revisions!* RnR fic! What happens after Rachel has her baby? Read on to find out! (This fic was inspired by the season 8 finale and have gotten great reviews from other fic sites! enjoy!)
1. TO Who's Powerless Pt. 1

TO Who's Powerless 1  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfic. After reading the spoiler for the season finale, I got to thinking about possibilities for the cliffhanger. Basically, I decided to try something different. If you like it, GREAT! If you don't, GREAT TOO! Just email me some suggestions at xSerenelyx@aol.com.  
  
WARNING: This fic contains specific scenes mentioned in the season 8 finale spoiler. So, if you guys don't want to know what happens in the finale, you probably shouldn't read my fic.  
  
Oh yah, I don't own ANY of these characters (except for the doctor and the nurse), nor do I want to make a profit from this fanfic. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
Setting: Everyone's at the hospital. Rachel has already given birth.  
  
Scene: Rachel's hospital room. The nurses have relocated her to a single- patient room including a private restroom and television. A very tired Rachel is sitting upright trying to maintain strength to carry on a conversation with Monica, Chandler and Joey.  
  
Rachel: (looking at Chandler) So let me get this straight, you and Monica just had sex in the MORGUE because you suddenly realized you were ready to have a baby?  
  
Chandler: (surprised at Rachel's reaction) What?! We did NOTHING wrong! You swear the people in there are going to gossip amongst themselves and tell everyone in the hospital!  
  
Joey: (warningly) Yeah, but some of them can tell God.  
  
Monica: (trying to defend their actions) No, No! Don't you see?! We're in the process of creating new life! It's all for the greater good of mankind!  
  
Rachel: (looking at Monica in disbelief) I canNOT believe you are the aunt of my baby.  
  
Cuts to Scene: Phoebe and Ross are standing in the hall of the hospital looking through the window of the nursery at Rachel and Ross's sleeping newborn. Emma, along with many other newborns, is right by the window. Phoebe and Ross are both very quiet. Ross is in awe, staring at his new daughter. Phoebe is happy, relieved and especially tired after the night's events, and is smiling at Emma too.  
  
Phoebe: She's so beautiful.  
  
Ross: (still watching Emma lovingly) I know...she's all Rachel.  
  
Phoebe looks up to see Ross's expression and something suddenly clicks in her head.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, Ross?  
  
Ross: (still staring at Emma) Yeah, Pheebes?  
  
Phoebe: I know this is going to sound really random, but-  
  
Ross: (interrupts her, looks at her and raises his eyebrows in a "Ross" way, then sarcastically says) You? Random? Never!  
  
Phoebe: (stares at him like she doesn't understand what he's insinuating) Well, anyway...(pauses, trying to remember what it was she was going to say) Damnit, where was I?  
  
Ross: You were-  
  
Phoebe: (all excited) Oh, Oh now I remember! (composing herself to a more serious tone) Okay, so tell me again why you two aren't together?  
  
Ross: (looking at Phoebe confused. Now he doesn't understand what she's insinuating) Come again?  
  
Phoebe: (emphasizes every word making sure Ross hears) Why-aren't–you-and- Rachel-together?  
  
Ross now understands and slowly turns back to look at Emma. You can tell thoughts of Rachel had been previously dwelling in his head.  
  
Ross: Phoebe I, I don't know what to make of anything right now. All of this has just been so overwhelming...(sighs) I just...I don't know how to explain my feelings.  
  
Phoebe: Ross, you don't have to talk about it if it's too much for you to handle. I was just curious, you know? (pauses to gather thoughts) After everything you guys have been through, you two have managed to stay best friends. She's even living with you now. You guys have a child together. I mean seriously, everything you've ever wanted since you were 16 is staring right at you.  
  
Ross: (looks at Phoebe, thinks intensely) But that's just it, Phoebe. We DO have a baby now. It's not just my feelings, or Rachel's feelings that are at stake anymore... or even the worry of getting you guys involved in the crossfire. I don't want to hurt Emma. I'm her father. I'm supposed to protect her. I don't ever want to be the reason why she cries...(he slowly starts to tear)  
  
Phoebe: Okay, I understand what you're saying, but look at it this way. You think Emma is more of a reason to be cautious, right? But what if she's actually supposed to be pulling you guys closer? I mean you and Rachel have been a constant emotional roller coaster, falling in and out of love with each other at the wrong time...but after all of that, look at the end result... you've created a whole other person. This has to mean something... (starts to cry too) I just-I just don't understand why you guys can't work things out...  
  
Ross then remembers a conversation he had with Joey when he found out Rachel was pregnant...  
  
Cuts to scene from TOW Rachel's Date...  
  
Ross: It's just I always thought when I had another kid it would be different. Now I-I love Ben, but every time I have to drop him off at Carol and Susan's, it's like—It breaks my heart a little. I mean I've always had this picture of me and my next wife in bed on Sunday and, my kid comes running in and leaps up onto the bed. And we all read the paper together. Y'know? Maybe fight over the science section.  
  
Joey: Hey, can I ask you something? In this, in this picture of you and your wife, is your wife Rachel?  
  
Ross: It used to be. Now she doesn't really have a face.  
  
Joey: But, the face Ross, the face isn't Rachel.  
  
Ross: No but ahh! How much easier would it be if it were?  
  
Joey: I know, but I don't think that's what she wants.  
  
Ross: No, it's not what I want either. I mean I-I can't force myself to fall in love with her again now.  
  
He steps closer to Phoebe and they share a gentle hug. They turn to look back at Emma with tears in their eyes. Everything becomes silent once more. Meanwhile...  
  
Scene cuts back to Rachel's hospital room. Rachel's sleeping soundly while Chandler and Monica decide on baby names. Joey's watching television and looks very bored.  
  
Chandler: (thoughtful) How about Yasmine for a girl?  
  
Monica: (looks at Chandler incredulously) You're already married! The fantasy is over buddy-boy!  
  
Chandler: (looking disappointedly at Monica, expression changes to fear. Keeps on thinking) How about Jason for a boy?  
  
Monica: I dated a Jason and hate him now. How about Maxi for a girl?  
  
Chandler: As in "Maxi-Pad"? (then sarcastically says) I didn't know we were deciding on ways of permanently humiliating our children as well?  
  
Monica: Well, I didn't think of it that way. In any case her girlfriends will remember her at least once a month! (laughs to herself. Chandler glares at her) Okay, fine...but hey, your name is Chandler and you turned out alright....(then quietly says) kind of...  
  
Chandler: (trying not to look hurt) Well it's your fault we're even thinking about this! You're the one who went and gave the name of our FUTURE child to Rachel's PRESENT child! Now our baby has NO name! She's a nameless baby!  
  
Joey: (senses the tension and realizes Rachel's sleeping) Hey guys, quiet down. (to Chandler) Actually, she's a non-existent baby, and if you hadn't noticed, Rachel just spent the last day giving birth to a real one. So unless any babies are gonna be poppin out of Monica within the next few hours, I'm sure you two have plenty of time to continue this at home.  
  
Monica: (looking at Rachel) Yah you're right. (begins to walk out of the room. Quickly turns to Chandler and says offensively) But don't blame me because Rachel had a baby before we did. If YOU weren't such a scaredy-cat, we would've HAD a baby Emma by now! (huffily walks out of the room)  
  
Chandler: (follows after Monica) Excuse me?! You'd be afraid too if you were married to YOU!  
  
Rachel: (stirring from her sleep. Groggily opens her eyes to see Joey watching tv) Hey Joe...what are you still doing here? You should go home and get some sleep.  
  
Joey: (upset because he realizes Monica and Chandler's fight woke Rachel up) Oh for cryin' out loud those two should come with a "mute" button!  
  
Rachel: (softly laughing) Hey it's okay. Who needs sleep when you know you have a new baby?!  
  
Joey: (agreeing with Rachel) Come to think of it, Pheebs and Ross haven't come back from the nursery yet.  
  
The mention of Ross brings thoughts to mind. She faintly hears Janice's annoying voice in the back of her head, telling her that when Ross finds his "real" family, he'll forget all about her and Emma. She tries her best to put it aside.  
  
Rachel: Oh, really? How long have I been asleep? Do you know if they're going home right after?  
  
Joey: Yes; for about an hour; and I'm not sure.  
  
Rachel: Oh...(her voice trails. She realizes she's still amazingly tired) Joey seriously, you don't have to stay with me. I'm just going to fall asleep again anyway.  
  
Joey: (gets up and goes over to her bed) It's okay, Rach. I'll just wait for Phoebe and Ross to come back. I don't want you to be alone. What if you need something?  
  
Rachel: (takes Joey's hand) Aww, Joey you're so sweet...(realizes she's hungry) actually, come to think of it, I'm craving something sweet.  
  
Joey: (in that oblivious Joey way) Rachel! You're not even healed yet and you're already hitting on me! I'm just way too smooth. Man, I should come with a Mute button!  
  
Rachel: (laughing) No Joey, no! I meant FOOD wise. Can you get me some red jello or chocolate pudding from the cafeteria?  
  
Joey: (feeling kind of foolish, but tries to hide it) I know what you meant! I was just...(pauses, trying to find an explanation. Gives up, smiles sheepishly, shrugs at Rachel in that "Joey" way and heads for the cafeteria)  
  
Scene cuts to Phoebe and Ross walking back to Rachel's room. Phoebe stops Ross in his tracks. She motions over to an empty lounge section. She sits down on one of the chairs. Ross does the same. (Note: Audience doesn't know that Phoebe and Ross's conversation continued after the scene cut, and I don't want to give away the ending. Basically, Ross came to a conclusion and Phoebe knows what it is. Read on to find out what happens.)  
  
Phoebe: So, what now?  
  
Ross: I, I don't know Pheebs. I mean, I know what I'm going to have to do, but I don't know how. I guess we'll just have to take one day at a time. But, but I don't want to bring it up with Rach just yet and upset her. She's been through enough today.  
  
Phoebe: (understanding him) Are you sure this is what you want?  
  
Ross: (thinks for awhile. Then finally answers) That's the thing about me. I'm never really sure about what I want. The only thing I am sure about is that this has to be done.  
  
Phoebe: Ross, your one of my best friends, and I'll support you no matter what...you need to know that.  
  
Ross: (looks at her lovingly) Thank you. (They just sit there for awhile.)  
  
Scene cuts to Rachel's hospital room. Rachel has just finished her chocolate pudding and Joey has just finished 2 sandwiches, a brownie, a big bag of potato chips, and is taking the last sips from a can of soda.  
  
Joey: (burps) I tell ya, giving birth makes me hungry!  
  
Rachel: (laughing) Thank you for the pudding, sweetie.  
  
Joey: No problem. (looks at his watch. Notices it's nearly midnight) Where are those two?  
  
Rachel: (understands he's referring to Phoebe and Ross) Hmm...They've been gone for nearly 2 hours. Maybe they really have gone home.  
  
Joey: Nah, I don't think they'd leave without checking up on you first. Phoebe's probably having a hard time prying Ross away from the nursery window.  
  
Rachel: Yeah...(suddenly she gets a revelation and she starts to panic) Ohmigosh Joey...  
  
Joey: What?! What?! What?! You feeling sick? You need to go to the bathroom? Are you hurting or something?! I just bought this shirt so if you're gonna hurl, warn me!  
  
Rachel: No, no. It's not that...(her voice trails off as she gets lost in thought)  
  
Joey: (anxiously waits for an answer. Then gets up from his chair and suddenly yells) RACHEL WHAT IS IT?!  
  
Rachel: (startled) Huh?! (then sadly says) Joey...I'm a real mom.  
  
Joey: (doesn't understand. Sits on the foot of her bed.) Huh?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, I'm a REAL mom now. I'm not "pregnant Rachel" anymore. I'm not just ABOUT to have a baby! I HAVE a baby...I'm "mommy Rachel". (she suddenly begins to cry)  
  
Joey: (gets closer to embrace her in a hug. Rachel leans on his shoulders. He strokes her hair and says in a soothing voice) Hey now...it's gonna be great! You're going to be such a wonderful mother! Emma is a very lucky little girl...  
  
Rachel: (still sobbing) But-but, I don't know HOW to be a mom! I mean, the whole pregnant thing was enough and that was only for 9 months! This is for the rest of my life! I've never done this before! How will I know if I'm doing everything right?  
  
Joey: Rach, no family is perfect. But if you base all of your decisions on the love you have for your daughter, everything's going to work out alright. I promise.  
  
Rachel: (calming down) You sure?  
  
Joey: (looks at Rachel lovingly and kisses her on the forehead). Positive.  
  
Rachel suddenly gets a flashback of a moment they once shared when Joey had confessed his feelings for her a few months before then....  
  
Cuts to a scene from TOW Joey Tells Rachel...  
  
Rachel: Oh Joey honey I don't…I don't want to lose…  
  
Joey: Hey-hey-hey, hey! You can't. Okay? Ever!  
  
Rachel: I'm so sorry.  
  
Joey: Oh no-no Rach, please, don't be sorry. Okay?  
  
They stay hugging for awhile longer. That sudden burst of emotion drains the tiny amount of energy she has left. Rachel begins to yawn. Still holding her, Joey gently bends down to rest Rachel's head on the pillow. He lets her go.  
  
Rachel: (closes her eyes and half consciously whispers) I hope Emma loves me as much as I love her.  
  
Joey: (watches Rachel as she falls back asleep. Then says under his breath) It would be impossible not to love you...  
  
Joey turns off the lights in the room, sits back down on the chair and goes back to watching TV but he turns off the sound. After a few minutes he realizes he has to pee and gets up to use the private restroom. He gently closes the door of the restroom before he turns on the lights so the reflection doesn't wake Rachel up.)  
  
Scene cuts to Chandler and Monica's apartment. Monica and Chandler are lying in bed still contemplating baby names. Then, a thought enters Chandler's mind.  
  
Chandler: Hey Mon, we should name one of our sons Joey.  
  
Monica: Huh? You MUST be joking. One Joey is plenty.  
  
Chandler: No seriously. I was just thinking about how Joey's still in love with Rachel and everything...and how obviously nothing's going to happen between them. I guess I just feel bad...Joey's been with so many women...and the one time he falls in love, it had to be with one of his best friends who doesn't feel the same because she only loves him as a best friend, and she used to love his other best friend, and she's also having his best friend's baby, and all of this is while his other best friends are already married, to each other, and the last best friend is...well, just a whole different story.  
  
Monica: (trying to let all of that sink in but still confused) And naming one of our sons "Joey" is going to solve all of his problems?  
  
Chandler: Of course not...I'm just saying...Joey isn't the type to fall in love easily. Who knows when he's going to fall in love again, or even if he ever will? I just, I think it would mean a lot to him if we named one of our sons after him...you know, to continue his name in the family, in case he doesn't get to start one of his own...  
  
Monica: (softening up and understanding now) Okay, I know what you mean. And actually I think it's really sweet. (kisses Chandler. Then says warningly) but if our son's first words are "How You Doin", I'm kickin' your ass!  
  
Scene cuts to Phoebe and Ross in the lounge area.  
  
Ross: Alright, I'm going to see if she's alright and then I'm going to head home. You gonna come see her?  
  
Phoebe: Umm...no, it's okay. My 6th sense tells me she's fine. I'm just going to head home. But you go.  
  
Ross: Okay. (Hugs Phoebe) Thanks again for everything tonight Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: (in her famous Phoebe way) Yeah, I know.  
  
Ross and Phoebe go in different directions. As Ross comes to Rachel's room, he notices the lights are off. The television is on, but it's muted. He doesn't know Joey is in the bathroom. He pulls a chair close to Rachel's bed and sits down. He just sits there, watching her, just as he was watching Emma, slowly debating on whether or not he was making the right decision and wondering if he should tell her now.  
  
Ross: (whispering) Rach...Rachel? (realizes she's out cold) Actually, it's kind of good you can't hear me...There's something I want, no NEED, to tell you, but I don't think I have the guts...  
  
At the very moment Ross sits down, Joey is about to come out of the bathroom. He turns off the light before he quietly turns the doorknob. Since it is facing the opposite direction Ross is facing, Ross can't see Joey about to come out. However, Joey sees Ross's figure sitting in the chair and is about to say his name until he hears what Ross says. Confused, intrigued, and very guiltily, he slowly leans back inside the restroom and leaves the door open a little to hear what's going on.  
  
Ross: See Rach... Phoebe said something to me tonight that affected me more than anything I've ever felt for you...actually it was more of a mental realization than a feeling. (pauses) I just...I don't think I can do this anymore. It's too hard. Now, there's an entirely new life involved, and augh, this is so hard to say... I feel like, like I shouldn't be here or something...  
  
Joey in disbelief about what he had just heard suddenly walks out of the bathroom. Ross turns around and looks at him surprised.  
  
Joey: (angrily) Did I just hear right?! Are you going to leave her?! You made it such a big deal when you couldn't be there for her when she was pregnant...you convinced her to move in with you, you made her all these promises...and now, NOW that there's an actual baby, you don't think you can HANDLE it anymore? Ross, she TRUSTS you, man! Just a little while ago she was crying her eyes out because this entire "Mother" ordeal has gotten her completely freaked! You're not just leaving Rachel, dude. You're leaving your daughter too!  
  
Ross: (defensive and angry) Don't you think I know that?! (then realizes) Joey, no offense, but this really doesn't concern you. You have NO idea what it's been like between Rachel and me. You may have observed a lot, but I was the one in the actual relationship. You shouldn't be giving off your opinion about things you don't understand.  
  
Joey: Okay, so you listen to Phoebe, but you don't listen to me? Ross, exactly how does my opinion differ from Phoebe's? Is it because she's WILLING to let you do this?!  
  
Ross: (exasperated, not at all convinced) Joey, you don't know what you're talking about. Seriously. And I know you still have feelings for Rachel and you're just trying to be protective.  
  
Joey: No you're wrong. I'm not trying to be protective of her feelings. I'm trying to protect you because I know how much you're going to regret this. You of all people know what it's like to love her and lose her. She doesn't forgive easily. If you walk out on her and your daughter now, you're going to lose her for good, and not just as someone you love, or even as the mother of your child, but as your best friend. She told you from the very beginning that you didn't have to be involved, and you were the one who fought so strongly for her dependence. And I'm sorry if my feelings for Rachel lessen the value of my opinion, but I TOO am your best friend...or was anyway.  
  
With all that said, Joey storms out of the room. Ross stares after him still shocked about the conversation that had just happened. When he turns around to face Rachel's bed, he sees that she has woken up, and is crying. Ross sighs heavily and slumps back in the chair with his face in his hands...  
  
Scene cuts to Joey outside the hospital, dialing a number on a nearby payphone.  
  
Phoebe: (barely entering her apartment and rushes to the phone) Hello?  
  
Joey: Pheebs! You convinced Ross into leaving Rachel?  
  
Phoebe: (caught off guard) Joey?? Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
Joey: Ross just told Rachel, while she was asleep might I add, that he is leaving.  
  
Phoebe: Leaving?? What? I never told him to do that! I just...we were...he said...(doesn't know what to say. Then wonders something) Wait, where are you?  
  
Joey: I'm outside the hospital blowing off some steam.  
  
Phoebe: Is Ross in the room with Rachel right now?  
  
Joey: I don't know if he still is, but I left him there.  
  
Phoebe: Joey did he really say he was going to leave her and Emma?! That just doesn't make sense...  
  
Joey: Yeah!! (then thinks for a moment and tries to replay the conversation in his head so he can repeat it to Phoebe) He said how it was too hard for him, how there's another life involved now, how he feels like he shouldn't be there...  
  
Phoebe: Joey are you sure when he said he wasn't sure if he should be there he was referring to "being in her life" and not "being in the room"?!  
  
Joey: Well, he didn't deny it when I accused him!  
  
Phoebe: What did he tell you??  
  
Joey: He got all defensive and said it was none of my business, and that I didn't know what I was talking about because I wasn't him and stuff.  
  
Phoebe: Joey he's not going to leave her!!!  
  
Joey: WHAT?! But-but he just said...  
  
Phoebe: (cutting him off) No! You are such an ass Tribbiani!  
  
Scene cuts to Monica and Chandler's bedroom again. Chandler and Monica are hugging and giggling. They've been teasing each other about their choices of baby names.  
  
Monica: Hey honey, I just realized something.  
  
Chandler: What's that?  
  
Monica: We're going through all of this trouble trying to find perfect names for our children. And we're not even sure if I'm pregnant yet. I mean, you can't bake the bread without putting it in the oven first!  
  
Chandler: (finally understanding) Oohh....well, how long until we find out?  
  
Monica: (calculating in her head) I think we've got at least 2 weeks until I can take a pregnancy test.  
  
Chandler: Well then, that means we've got at least 2 weeks to go baby- making crazy! We shouldn't waste any time! Let's "study" for the test!  
  
Monica: (in her famous Monica way) Okay! (They start getting frisky.)  
  
Scene cuts back into Rachel's hospital room. She's lying on her back with her face turned away from Ross. She composes herself and wipes away the remaining tears.  
  
Rachel: (very coldly but clearly) It's way past visiting hours. You should leave. Now.  
  
Ross: (not taking his hands away from his face and not attempting to make Rachel face him) Rachel please don't be upset. It's not how it seems. You don't understand...  
  
Rachel: (turns to face him. emotionless) You know what? Surprisingly, I really don't care at the moment. I don't care if what I heard was right or wrong. I don't even care that you're upset. I am too tired to be thinking about anything else except for my lack of sleep. (exhales heavily)The past year all I had been thinking about was being 30 without being married, and being without children, and even being without a steady boyfriend. To top that, when I found out I was going to have a baby, it wasn't at all how I imagined it would be. Then the baby was LATE. And just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, I find out the baby was facing the wrong direction in my uterus. And finally, to ice this beautiful "reality" cake, I have spent the ENTIRE day in labor...Now THIS...(pauses to think for a moment) But the funny thing is, none of this seems to faze me anymore. My mind and my body are completely numb. All I care about is getting a LITTLE rest so I can be well enough to see my daughter in the morning and start my life as being a good mother. (then threateningly says) So leave, before I call in a nurse and she makes you.  
  
Ross doesn't even attempt to argue or to reason with Rachel. He sadly gets up and leaves the room. Rachel knows she lied to him about not caring, but she doesn't feel bad. Even though sleep is the furthest thing from her mind, she didn't want to talk to Ross. Her thoughts start to drift and we can see specific flashbacks of Ross and Rachel's history...  
  
Cuts to scene from TO In Massapequa...  
  
Rachel: That proposal, at the planetarium…  
  
Ross: I know, I know it was stupid.  
  
Rachel: Are you kidding?! With the, with the lilies, and-and the song, and the stars! It was…really wonderful! Did you just make that up?  
  
Ross: No, actually I thought about it when, when we were going out. It's how I imagined I uh, I would ask you to marry me.  
  
Cuts to scene from TOW Old Yeller Dies...  
  
RACHEL: Ok, I'm sorry, I'm just not very good with babies. I mean I haven't been around them, I mean, you know, since I was one.  
  
Ross: It's alright, it's no big deal.  
  
Rachel: Really?  
  
Ross: Yeah, definitely, I'm sure you'll feel totally different when it's our baby.  
  
Cuts to scene from TO The Morning After...  
  
Ross: Look, look, there's got to be a way we can work past this. Okay, (takes a hold of one of her arms.) I can't imagine, I can't imagine my life without you. (Both of them are starting to cry.) Without, without these arms, and your face, and this heart. Your good heart Rach, (drops to his knees and hugs her around her waist) and, and....  
  
Rachel: (crying) No. I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever. God, and now I just can't stop picturing you with her, I can't, (Ross stands up and backs away) it doesn't matter what you say, or what you do, Ross. It's just changed, everything. Forever.  
  
Cuts to scene from TOW Ross finds out...  
  
Ross: And now, now you're over me?  
  
Rachel: Are you over me?  
  
Joey comes back to Rachel's room to find her very much awake, sitting upright with her arms crossed, and staring blankly ahead. Without a word, he sits down. Phoebe had just explained to him on the phone what Ross had told her, so now Joey understands. No matter how hard it is for him to accept it, he realizes that the situation is out of his hands, and he too needs to support Ross. He knows not to mention anything to Rachel, so he just sits there patiently, hoping everything will work out for the best. Rachel finally breaks the silence.  
  
Rachel: (still staring ahead. She speaks to Joey in a daze.) Do you know what it's like to be completely powerless over someone, and not even realize it? (Joey just listens.) I mean, is love really supposed to be this hard? How many times do you need to go over the same problems before everything gets better? It's like, no matter what, I can't NOT be affected by him. I keep getting hurt, and we're not even together...Augh! I wish he wasn't Emma's father!  
  
Joey: (finally speaking) Rach-you don't mean that. I don't know what he's told you but-.  
  
Rachel: (cutting him off) he didn't need to tell me anything. I heard what you said to him and I know he's leaving Emma.  
  
Joey: (surprised) You heard everything?  
  
Rachel: I heard enough to be upset.  
  
Joey: Look Rachel, I was wrong. My emotions just got the better of me and I got caught up in the moment. (wonders if he should admit his feelings once more. Does it anyway) You know...the whole "powerless" thing...You, you need to talk to Ross. I know the situation doesn't look good, but everything will turn out for the best, you'll see.  
  
Rachel: (sadly looks over at Joey. They share a long, intense gaze. She's trying to read the expression on his face. She quietly says) Joey, what the hell is going on? What is it that you know and I don't?  
  
Joey: (trying to play it off like he doesn't know anything) Rachel, nothing. I'm just saying...it's you and Ross for God's sake. There has to be a reason WHY you two affect each other so much...  
  
Rachel: Joey I'm just so tired of hurting...I'm so tired of never being sure about anything...I'm so tired of hoping for something, and having it not happen...I'm just...tired. When will it be enough?  
  
Joey sighs. Rachel slowly lies back down, and faces away from Joey. By now it's nearly 2am. Without turning her head, she speaks for the last time that night.  
  
Rachel: (barely audible) Joey, I know this might sound really selfish, but please don't leave me in this room alone. With all that's happened tonight, having your presence here eases me.  
  
Joey: Rach, you know I'd never leave you...  
  
Rachel softly cries herself back to sleep.  
  
Scene fades here...  
  
To be continued with TO Who's Powerless Pt. 2 


	2. TO Who's Powerless Pt. 2

Part 2 of TO Who's Powerless... (I don't own any characters except myself.)  
  
Scene begins on the next day. It's about 9am and Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Ross are all at Central Perk. They're drinking coffee before they go back to the hospital to visit Rachel and Emma. (This is the scene where I come in. -=oD) I go into Central Perk and while I'm ordering my coffee from Gunther, I hear a familiar laugh. It's Chandler's laugh. Let's just pretend I've met him somewhere before. I'll explain in the dialogue. I notice that he and a couple other people who I have not yet met are sitting on the couch. I go over and say hello.  
  
Monica: Hey so Joey never came home last night. Did he call any of you guys?  
  
Phoebe: He called me after he had umm...talked to Ross. I think he had stayed at the hospital. (looking at Ross) Did you get a chance to talk to him?  
  
Ross: No, I had probably already left by the time he got back to the room.  
  
Phoebe: (in her famous Phoebe way) Ooh no.  
  
Monica: Are we missing something here?  
  
Ross: Basically, Joey was led astray and gave me a HUGE piece of his mind...  
  
Chandler: Okay, the being led ASTRAY part I get, but, JOEY gave you a HUGE piece of his mind?  
  
Ross: Well, yeah.  
  
Chandler: I didn't know Joey's mind was big enough to dish out in pieces! (forces out a laugh. Nobody else laughs) Oh, come on guys! We're talking about Joey here! Oh, forget it.  
  
Monica: Sorry honey, but you can't be funny forever.  
  
Mary: Chandler?  
  
Chandler: (turning his head to look at me) Mary? Oh, hey!! (he stands up to hug me) What are you doing here?  
  
Mary: (looking at him funny. Sarcastically says) Protesting unfair sweatshop conditions in communist countries! What about you?  
  
Chandler: Just....(can't think of a clever comeback. *Like that's ever going to happen.* Uncertainly says) having some coffee.  
  
Mary: How quaint. (smiles at him and the gang, hinting for him to introduce me. Then hold up my hand as if I'm telling him not to speak.) Let me guess...(to Ross) You must be Ross.  
  
Ross: (gets up to shake my hand) Yes, how'd you know?  
  
Mary: Too much gel in your hair. (the rest of the gang laughs. He looks embarrassed) I'm kidding! I already know what Joey looks like and Chandler only talks about you and him. (To Phoebe) And you HAVE to be Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: (gets up to shake my hand) See, you only knew that because I was telling you through telekinesis.  
  
Mary: Exactly. (To Monica) And you must be the beautiful, successful and loving wife, Monica. (she smiles and I shake her hand.) Wow, you're even prettier than Chandler described you. And so fit too!  
  
Monica: (agrees like it's a fact) I am, aren't I? (whispers loudly to Chandler) I like her!  
  
Ross: So Mary, how do you know Chandler?  
  
Mary: I'm his co-worker, Justin's girlfriend...(sadly) well, actually ex- girlfriend now.  
  
Chandler: Oh, no...What happened?  
  
Mary: We just had this really heated argument, and then I said, well maybe we needed some space. We didn't call each other for 2 days. And, when I finally got a hold of him, he confessed that he had slept with someone else the day before...(everyone looks at Ross)  
  
Ross: Well, I mean... you guys WERE taking a break...  
  
Mary: Yeah, that is true. (Ross glares back at everyone else like his past actions were justified) But a BREAK to me doesn't mean BREAK-UP. I don't know...to me, it doesn't matter whether you're committed by word...if you love someone, you don't sleep around with anybody else. Otherwise, it just cheapens the entire idea of love. (Ross looks down to the floor defeated. I try to change my tone of voice.) Anyways...hey Chandler it's a good thing I ran into you. I was wondering if you'd be able to give me Joey Tribbiani's phone number. The Times wants me to do a feature on Soap Operas, don't ask me why, and well, I just remembered how close you two are.  
  
Chandler: Sure, no problem. (he writes it down for me on a napkin.) He's actually at the hospital right now with a friend of ours who just had a baby, but I'm sure he'll be home later on tonight.  
  
Mary: Thanks! (look my watch) Well anyways, it was so great meeting you guys, but I have a deadline at 11am for an opinion piece about whether Britney Spears is "Too Sexy for Her Shirt".(stick out my tongue in distaste) Hey, we should all get together and have dinner sometime!  
  
All: Hey, yeah that'd be great!/ Sure thing!/ Call us this week!/ Love to! (We wave good bye. I exit.)  
  
Ross: Did anybody else NOT like her?  
  
Rest of the gang: Oh, no I loved her!/ She was really sweet./ Great personality!  
  
Ross: Damnit, I thought so too.  
  
Scene cuts to inside of Rachel's hospital room: It is now late morning, around 10am. Rachel is already awake and staring outside the window, reliving in her mind the events that had just happened within the last few days. Joey is beginning to stir, his body is slouched in the chair and there is a blanket on him. He hears unfamiliar voices coming into the room.  
  
Doctor: Good morning, Miss Green. How are you feeling today?  
  
Rachel: (very sarcastically) Oh gee, I dunno...A little over 10 hours ago, I spent the entire day squeezing out an 8lb. baby from my vagina, thanks to a man who is a lying, cheating, promise-breaking, secretly-stays-married-to- you ex-husband with THE best timing IN THE WORLD to bare GREAT, LIFE ALTERING news. So Doctor, besides being a LITTLE tired, you can imagine just how peachy I'm feeling. (pauses) Oh by the way, when can I see Emma?  
  
Doctor: (to himself) Hmm....you'd think with all of the advances in medical technology there would be stronger sedatives for pregnancy hormones. (To nurse) Betty, can you check Miss Green's blood pressure please. (to Rachel) It's perfectly normal to still be tired. You'll be tired for the rest of the week as well. And don't worry, I'll have someone bring Emma in as soon as I'm done with your check up. (notices Joey, then asks Rachel) Where is Dr. Gellar?  
  
Rachel: (matter-of-factly) Somewhere up my ass.  
  
Doctor: I see...(to Joey) Sir, do you mind stepping out of the room for awhile so I can examine Miss Green. The faster I get done, the sooner she goes home.  
  
Joey: Oh sorry, yeah, sure thing. (he groggily goes out into the hall.)  
  
Joey stands with his back leaning against the wall. A few seconds later, Monica, Chandler and Phoebe walk up to him.  
  
Chandler: Wow, Joe! You look terrible! Did YOU have a baby last night?!  
  
Joey: (ignorant) What are you talking about? You know dudes can't have babies. (They look at Joey in disbelief. Then Joey realizes it was a joke. He thinks of a clever response. To Chandler) Well, at least I didn't have to go home and make babies with Monica! (Then Joey realizes that wasn't an insult. To Monica) Well, at least I didn't have to go home and make babies with CHANDLER! (Monica looks shocked, and a little hurt. She looks over to Phoebe for support.)  
  
Phoebe: Don't look at me! He DOES have a point...  
  
Monica: (thoughtful. Then shrugs her shoulders and admits) Yeah, okay.  
  
Chandler: (upset, obviously missing the target of the insult) Hey it's not MY fault our kid's not gonna know which one of my parents is grandpa!  
  
Joey just shakes his head and pats Chandler on the back. Then Chandler, Monica and Phoebe start to go into Rachel's room and Joey stops them.  
  
Joey: You can't go in there, the doctor's checkin' up on Rach.  
  
Phoebe: Oh really...Hey, how's she feeling anyway?  
  
Joey: Umm...Let's just pretend Rachel is Chandler and today is Thanksgiving.  
  
Phoebe: Ooh no...  
  
Chandler: (defensive) Hey! (Monica gives him a look) Okay, but that was just a CHEAP shot!  
  
Joey: Where's Ross?  
  
Monica: I'm letting him borrow the Porsche so he can drive Rach home later today. He's parking it I guess.  
  
Ross then walks up to them. He looks at everyone but Joey. Joey starts to feel bad.  
  
Scene cuts to inside Rachel's room. The doctor is just about finishing up when Rachel sees a familiar head through the tiny window of her door. She gets a sinister idea...  
  
Rachel: Dr. Morgan! Oh My Gosh!!! THERE'S AN OLD MAN WITH A SEVERED ARM WHO JUST RAN PAST THE DOOR!!! EWW, EWW, EWW THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!!  
  
Scene cuts back to out in the hall.  
  
Ross: (glumly) Hey...why are you guys out here? (when he says "out here" he makes a "Ross" motion with his hands to signify the hall.)  
  
Chandler: Because the doctor's takin' a look at Rachel...(giggles immaturely and points at his pant zipper) down there...  
  
Ross: Oh. Well, did you guys see her yet? How is she?  
  
Phoebe: Funny that you should mention that actually...see, we had just finished-  
  
Suddenly the door from Rachel's room bursts open nearly knocking Ross's body over. The rest of the gang gasps and jumps back. The doctor runs out, anxiously looking out in the hall only to find nothing unusual.  
  
Ross: (angry) Hey! Watch it! (scolds Dr. Morgan with his finger in an eccentric-Ross way) DOCTORS ARE SUPPOSED TO "SAVE" LIVES, NOT "END" THEM!  
  
Doctor: (incredibly embarrassed) I'm sorry about that, Dr. Gellar! (Suspiciously looks back at Rachel) Ms. Green, I think the labor may have impacted your judgment. You seem to be experiencing hallucinations...  
  
Rachel: (amused) Oh, I know there was no man with a severed arm...You see, I saw Ross's head through the window and I told you that HOPING the door would hit him. (The doctor just shakes his head at her. The gang looks at each other as to say "woah..." Joey gives them an "I told you so" look. Rachel looks at Ross happily. Then sarcastically says) Well hello Ross! You're just in time! How bout one more baby for the hell of it since the last pregnancy was just so much fun?!  
  
Joey: Uhhh...hey Ross, can I talk to you outside for a sec?  
  
Ross: (looks at Joey unsurely, and then glances back at Rachel. She rolls her eyes at him.) Umm...yeah, sure. (He follows Joey outside)  
  
The rest of the gang cautiously walks into Rachel's room as though she is a bomb and about to explode.  
  
Monica: (very sweetly to Rachel) Sweetie, can I get you anything?  
  
Rachel: A bottle of vodka, a box of Twinkies...oh and about a pound of weed would be nice...  
  
Phoebe: (impatient and short tempered) Oh come off it Rachel! Talk to me when you have THREE BABIES...AT THE SAME TIME...WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN GET TO KEEP ONE! (Rachel looks at Phoebe frightened. Phoebe mutters waving her hands around her face) Damnit, now my aura's all disfigured....  
  
Not wanting to get anymore involved, Dr. Morgan and the nurse quietly leave the room. Chandler and Monica look at each other like it's going to be a long day.  
  
Scene cuts to outside of the hospital.  
  
Joey: Look man...I'm sorry. You were right. It's not my place to judge you and your decisions. But there's something you need to understand. I've never been in love before. I couldn't control my feelings. I didn't know what to do...(Ross can tell that Joey's having a hard time saying all of this.) But now I know...and now I realize that loving someone is more complicated than just wanting to be with that person...it's about putting their feelings before your own, no matter how much it hurts.  
  
Ross: (he pretends to not understand to make Joey continue) I don't understand Joey...  
  
Joey: (sighs. Thinks of a simple way to tell Ross he knows. Realizes there is no simple way) Phoebe told me that you were planning to ask Rachel back...  
  
Ross: Oh...(doesn't know what to say next)  
  
Joey: It's okay, man...this is the way things should be...(Joey looks away from Ross) But I just really wanted you to know how sorry I was...  
  
Ross: Joey, I was never mad at you to begin with...  
  
Joey: Dude, what I said was way out of line! And to make things worse, I said it right in front of Rachel! Now she's mad at you for no reason! You have every right to be mad at me...  
  
Ross: What you said last night was from your heart...I'm not mad at you, so don't be mad at yourself.  
  
Joey: (pauses to think) What I still don't understand is why Rachel? Of all the girls in the world, I had to fall for her...  
  
Ross: Joe, you can't help who you fall in love with...Don't think that you did something wrong behind my back. You didn't. You came to me first...(Ross remembers the conversation they had when Joey told him that he was in love with Rachel.)  
  
Cuts to scene from TOW Joey tells Rachel...  
  
Joey: Hey look Ross, you need to understand something okay? I uh…I am never gonna act on this Rachel thing, okay? I-I would never do anything to jeopardize my friendship with you.  
  
Ross: Thank you.  
  
Joey: Anyway, it uh…look it'll just…take me a while to get over her, that's all. I'm not even sure how to do that, I mean I've never been in love before so…  
  
Ross: What?! You're in love with her.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I thought you knew that.  
  
Ross: Umm, no.  
  
Ross: (slowly continues) and Joey, I've decided not to ask her back...  
  
Joey: (completely clueless) Wait, huh?!?!  
  
Scene cuts back to Rachel's hospital room. A nurse comes in with Emma all bundled up in a baby blanket. There are a bunch of "Oohs and Aahs". Monica can't take her eyes off Emma and watches her enviously. The nurse hands her over to Rachel. Rachel begins to cry. All of the negative tension seems to disappear once Emma is placed into her arms.  
  
Rachel: (loving, motherly tone) Hi, sweetie. How are you doing today, huh? Aww...you are so precious....my little Emma...mommy loves you so much.  
  
Monica: (barely able to contain herself) Mmkay, Rachel can I hold her now?! Please?!  
  
Rachel: (still softly talking to Emma, in a happy, babyish tone) You don't want to be held by crazy Aunt Monica, do you Emma....no, no you don't...no you don't...(Monica looks like she's about to cry. Rachel laughs) Oh, Monica...I'm just kidding. Come here. (Rachel gently hands Emma to Monica. Monica is completely breath taken by Emma and falls into a trance. Rachel and Phoebe look at each other.)  
  
Rachel and Phoebe: (simultaneously to Chandler in a teasing tone) Yeah...good luck with that one. (obviously referring to Monica. Chandler just nods his head and smiles sarcastically as to say "very funny.")  
  
Scene cuts back to outside of hospital. Joey is staring open mouthed at Ross and is completely speechless.  
  
Ross: Joey, I'm not going to ask Rachel to be with me.  
  
Joey: You're what?! Dude, you've completely lost me. Rachel's right you ARE a weird one. (looks around like he's looking for something) I think I need to lie down...(Joey is about to get into a cab)  
  
Ross: Where are you going?  
  
Joey: Home to lie down!  
  
Ross: Come on, Joe. Let's get some coffee. I'll explain everything. It's a very long story...  
  
Scene cuts back to Rachel's hospital room. Chandler and Phoebe are packing up her stuff and getting ready to bring her home. Monica is still cradling Emma.  
  
Phoebe: (to Rachel) Hey, it's almost time to admit you out and Ross has the keys to the Porsche. I'm going to have to hail a cab for you. Man, those guys have been gone a long time. I can't believe Ross is missing out on spending time with Emma. He was so excited yesterday.  
  
Chandler: It'd be kind of hard to stay excited when the mother of his child is SATAN. (he emphasizes the word "Satan" and looks at Rachel.)  
  
Rachel: (glares at Chandler) Monica, would you mind staying with me at my apartment tonight? Things are kind of awkward between Ross and I at the moment...  
  
Monica: (very excited) Sure Rach! I'd love to stay with Emma! (to Emma in mushy tone) You are just my most favorite person in the world, yes you are!  
  
Chandler: Hey! What about me?!  
  
Monica: (coming out of a daze) Oh...Chandler...you're still here?  
  
Chandler: (in a sarcastic shock) It's like my childhood all over again!!  
  
Scene cuts back to the hospital Cafeteria. Joey and Ross haven't returned back to Rachel's room yet. They're sitting at a table in a secluded corner of the cafeteria with coffee cups. Ross has just explained everything to Joey. Joey is completely dumbfounded.  
  
Joey: Man this world is too damn crazy! I shoulda paid more attention to earth science than my earth science teacher's ass! I need to sit down!  
  
Ross: You are.  
  
Joey: (eccentric) Well then why can't I feel my legs?! (Ross looks at Joey like he's gone crazy)  
  
Joey: (still unclear) Okay, let me see if I got this right...(speaks very slowly) You were going to ask Rachel back, but after last night, you decided not to?  
  
Ross: Yes.  
  
Joey: And now you AREN'T asking her to be with you because, because I messed everything up??  
  
Ross: (trying to stay very strong while saying this) No Joe, this isn't your fault. You didn't intend to...You see, I-I don't want to be with Rachel. I'm glad she's the mother of my child. I'm glad she's my best friend...but that's it.  
  
Joey: Ross! We're talking about Rachel here! The potential love of your life!!  
  
Ross: (crossing his hands and looking down at the table) Joey...she WAS the potential love of my life. She's not anymore. Emma is now...I don't know how to explain it...I had a hard enough time trying to describe it to Phoebe...It's like, even though we're not together anymore, our emotional paths keep crossing, and we keep on hurting each other unintentionally. (Joey listens intently. He remembers Rachel saying something similar the previous night.) When Phoebe mentioned how everything I've ever wanted is staring me in the face, I knew she was right. But Rachel wasn't staring me in the face...Emma was. For these past few weeks Rachel has been giving me subtle hints about us getting back together, and I keep avoiding those hints like they're jokes because I honestly...(fights to say the words)...I don't love her anymore.  
  
Joey: (taken aback) When, when did you finally realize this?  
  
Ross: (sighs miserably) We kissed in the apartment before we left for the hospital...it was the first time I ever kissed Rachel and felt absolutely nothing...(The guys are quiet for awhile and you can tell both of them are deep in thought.)  
  
Joey: Ross, that was the most pathetic piece of bullshit anyone's ever told me. And trust me, I've heard a lot of Bull. I lived with Chandler.  
  
Scene cuts into Rachel and Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Chandler are helping Rachel into her room with Monica and Emma trailing behind. Emma is asleep in Monica's arms. Inside the room, she gently puts Emma in her new bassinet next to Rachel's bed.  
  
Chandler: (holding onto one of Rachel's arms and helping her into bed) There you go now...see? We made it! That wasn't very hard now, was it? You'll be up and about again in no time...  
  
Rachel: Chandler I just gave birth, I'm not 85 years old. (Chandler feels really dumb.) Hey Pheebs, do you mind fluffing my pillows a bit? (Phoebe does so.) Aahh heaven...thank you.  
  
Phoebe: Do you need anything else before we go?  
  
Rachel: Umm...would one of you mind getting me a glass of water? (Phoebe motions over to Chandler)  
  
Chandler: Why me?  
  
Phoebe: Well, Monica's watching Emma, Ross and Joey aren't here, and I...well I just don't want to. (Defeated, Chandler leaves the room. Phoebe and Monica are watching the baby adoringly. Phoebe's cell phone rings and she goes into the living room to take the call. Chandler returns with a glass of water.)  
  
Rachel: (to Chandler) Ooh, an orange would be nice. (Chandler leaves and comes back with an orange.) Hey is my new "Cosmo" here? (Chandler goes to check the mail and comes back with her magazine.) Hmm, I might need some clean towels...(he goes into the hallway closet to retrieve the towels, looking VERY annoyed. Rachel doesn't notice.) Uh-oh, hey Chandler do you mind-  
  
Chandler: (yelling) WHAT RACHEL? WHAT IS IT NOW?!  
  
Rachel: (on the verge of tears) Nothing! Never mind!  
  
Chandler: (feeling guilty) Hey, I'm sorry, please don't cry. What do you need?  
  
Rachel: (afraid of Chandler) I-I...I need Phoebe...(Chandler gets Phoebe from the living room.)  
  
Cut scene to hospital: Joey is talking to Phoebe on her cell phone. By the time they had returned to the hospital room, Rachel had already been admitted out. They're driving around Manhattan in Monica's Porsche.  
  
Joey: Ok, so you guys are at Ross's and Rachel's?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. What took you guys so long? (Hear Chandler calling Phoebe in the background.) Oh wait....(puts the phone down. Picks it back up shortly after.) Well you know where we are. Rachel needs me. Get your asses over here.  
  
Joey: (on phone) Alright, we'll be there in awhile. (hangs up phone. To Ross) You ready to do this?  
  
Ross: (completely zoned out and terrified.) Yuh-huh.  
  
Scene cuts back to Ross's and Rachel's Apt.  
  
Phoebe: (worried tone) What's wrong Rachel?  
  
Rachel: (now crying. Says this all in one breath, very muffled) I had to pee and Chandler yelled at me and I got scared so, so I peed in my pants!! (sobbing loudly. Phoebe gives Chandler the "now-look-what-you've-done" look)  
  
Chandler: (feeling very helpless. Looks up to the ceiling as though he's calling out to God.) If they're the ones who conned us into eating the apple, why is everything still OUR fault?!  
  
TIME LAPSE  
  
Scene at R and R's apt: Joey and Ross have just entered. Chandler is on the couch watching TV. Phoebe is reading a magazine by the kitchen counter. Monica is with the baby in Rachel's room and Rachel is asleep.  
  
Phoebe: (to Ross) Umm, Hello?! (sarcastically says) No it is NOT the first day of your newborn baby's life! Where the hell have you two been?  
  
Ross: Where's Rachel?  
  
Chandler: Sleeping in her room. Monica's in there with Emma.  
  
Joey: We kinda went shopping.  
  
Phoebe: (still upset) Oh I see...you take advantage of the fact that your child's mother is mad at you so you can-(Ross takes a Tiffany's box out of his jacket pocket and opens it to reveal a 2 carat, princess cut, flawless, class e diamond engagement ring with a platinum band. *can you tell I know a LITTLE too much about diamond rings. Haha* Phoebe and Chandler gasp.) Wow...  
  
Chandler: (in a Janice way) Oh-My-God! (swallows hard.) You can't show Monica that! She'll flip! Besides having a new baby, Rachel's going to have a ring that makes hers look like something she found in a Cracker Jack box! She'll kill me!  
  
Phoebe: Wow, wow, wow Ross! Hell for this ring, I'd marry you!  
  
Ross: Thanks Pheebs...now, I just need to set up everything right. I want to do it tomorrow evening. Since she's pretty upset at me, she's probably going to be up in her room all night which gives me time to plan stuff out here without her noticing. I'm gonna need-  
  
Phoebe: (cutting him off) I thought you were just going to ask her back? What made you decide to take one step further?  
  
Joey: Well, it took awhile, but I finally knocked some sense into him-  
  
Chandler: (cutting him off in disbelief) YOU knocked some SENSE into ROSS? (they look at him like he's weird) What?! Geez, why aren't my "dumb Joey" jokes working anymore?!  
  
Joey: Maybe cuz' they're just, oh I don't know, DUMB?! (they laugh at Chandler) Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted- (Chandler looks at Joey as to sarcastically say "haha") Ross and I had a long talk...  
  
Cut to a scene back in time a few hours ago. Ross and Joey are still at the cafeteria and Joey had just accused Ross that he was lying about his loss of feelings for Rachel.  
  
Ross: (looking down) I'm...I'm not lying.  
  
Joey: Ross! You're the worst actor in the world!  
  
(*sorry, guys no pun intended. Actually I believe David Schwimmer's a great actor*)  
  
Ross: (breathes in deeply. Looks up at Joey. Joey looks at him intently, expecting the truth. Ross finally caves in, almost ready to cry) Last night, after talking to Phoebe, I realized that maybe this WAS our last chance...I mean for Rachel and me to be together. So...I made a decision to go talk to her. And tell her that I wanted to try, one last time, for Emma. I mean, I'm not seeing anyone. She's not seeing someone. We live together. We have a baby. We definitely have a history.  
  
Joey: (agreeing supportively) Yeah you do.  
  
Ross: When, when she was asleep, I figured I could you know, maybe practice...that's why I said I was glad she couldn't hear me 'cuz it would make things easier. But then I just got uncomfortable. I always thought that if someday, if Rach and I got back together, we would be sure it was going to last forever. Then, watching her sleep there, so weak, so tired... I started to have doubts again. I-I remember when we were together, I used to just watch her sleep, and pray to God I'd never lose her...This made me so...sad. And I, I just didn't want to be there anymore. I was terrified...  
  
Joey: Now, I finally understand. Man, last night was already a mess, and I went and threw mud in your face! (sternly) But you CAN'T give up.  
  
Ross: Joey, stop. I just, I can't do this.  
  
Joey: What are you so afraid of?  
  
Ross: It's Rachel, you know? I can't-I can't help but be afraid. It's like every time one of us is brave enough to be up front with our feelings, something gets in the way. And-And, and it's not just something that's unavoidable.  
  
Joey: Like what?  
  
Ross: Like, new boyfriends, or new wives, or...new babies.  
  
Joey: (thinks for awhile) Then maybe you should do something to make sure nothing gets in the way ever again.  
  
Ross: What do you mean?  
  
Joey: Propose.  
  
Ross: What?! Do you KNOW who you're talking to?! It's ME, King of Divorce Land!  
  
Joey: You said yourself that she had been hinting at you to get back together. Ross, last night when I came back in the room, she confessed that she was "powerless" over you, she loves you so much, it hurts her. Trust me.  
  
Joey: Why, why are you being so supportive about this?  
  
Joey: Because, I told you last night...I might have feelings for Rachel, but I'm your best friend...and nothing is more important to me than the happiness of my best friends. That includes you AND Rachel.  
  
Scene cuts back to present time at R and R's apt. Joey and Ross had just finished explaining how Ross decided to propose to Rachel. Then, Phoebe and Chandler help him plan it out. Ross is going to ask Rachel to marry him tomorrow evening.  
  
Scene cuts to next day at Joey's apt. It is about 830am and Joey is eating cereal. He has to be at the "Days Of Our Lives" set by noon. Suddenly, the phone rings.  
  
Joey: (answering the phone) Hello?  
  
Mary: (on the phone) Hi! Is Joey Tribbiani there?  
  
Joey: This is he...  
  
Mary: Hi Mr. Tribbiani. My name is Mary Grace Brooks. Chandler Bing gave me your number.  
  
Joey: Oh, right! Yeah, he told me you'd be calling. What's up?  
  
Mary: Oh, great! Well, umm... I'm a feature writer for the New York Times, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in being interviewed for my piece. In a nutshell, it's about the parallels between your Soap Opera character's life and your REAL life.  
  
Joey: Will we have to talk about anything personal?  
  
Mary: Only if you want to, but don't worry, I'm a friend of Chandler's and I wouldn't want to ruin his friend's reputation. I'm a VERY FRIENDLY journalist.  
  
Joey: Does that mean I'll have to sleep with you?  
  
Mary: Excuse me?!  
  
Joey: Uhh...never mind.  
  
Mary: (laughing) So, should I say about noon tomorrow?  
  
Joey: Sure! Here's my address...(he tells me his addy, *you can imagine any number and street you like*)  
  
Mary: Great! See you tomorrow...(flirty) I'm looking forward to getting, ahem, personal with you. Bye.  
  
Joey: (smiling) Bye...  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
  
Scene cuts to R and R's apt. Ross had just finished up cleaning dishes. Rachel hadn't come out of her room all last night, or all day today. When Ross wanted to see Emma, Monica had taken her out of the room for him. He knows Rachel is still upset about what she heard a couple nights before. But, he decided to hit her soft spot...a really good surprise. Monica had just left the apartment and now Rachel is reading in her bedroom. Ross's heart is beating a million miles a minute. He showers, puts on a nice clean, button-up shirt and dark-denim jeans. He gets the ring from his drawer, takes it out of the box, and puts it in his shirt pocket. He dims the lights in the living room, and turns on some music. Etta James' "At Last" is playing softly in the background. He goes over to the other side of the room, and begins to light some candles. Suddenly, Rachel comes out of her room...  
  
Rachel: Ross?  
  
Ross: (startled.) RACHEL! Umm, what, what are you doing out of your room?  
  
Rachel: (slowly) Well, I was a little thirsty...and well, umm...(looks around) are you expecting a date or something?  
  
Ross: (shakes his head) Umm...no. I promised I wouldn't date, remember? (Rachel just stands there confused.) Is Emma asleep?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, she's been asleep for about an hour or so.  
  
Ross: Well then, umm...can we talk?  
  
Rachel: (eyeing him weirdly, still unsure) I...guess...(They both walk over to the couch and sit down facing each other.) Is that Etta James? Wow, I love this song.  
  
Ross: Yeah...me too.  
  
Rachel: Okay, so what did you want to talk about?  
  
Ross: Well, first of all, I just want you to know that you were COMPLETELY misinformed. I never had intentions of leaving you and Emma.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, Joey said something like that to me. But he was pretty vague. I didn't really understand what he was talking about.  
  
Ross: (very nervous) Well, basically...I've been doing some thinking about umm, well...US...lately...and I-I didn't know exactly know what I was feeling, or how to tell you what I was feeling...but I talked to Phoebe about it...and, she helped me understand, I guess...So, I decided to talk to you...and when you were sleeping, I thought that if I could be brave enough to tell you then, I would be able to tell you again when you were actually umm...conscious.  
  
Rachel: I see...  
  
Ross: And, and then I talked to Joey yesterday, and he sort-of convinced me that well, maybe we could give us, I mean maybe we SHOULD give each other another try...but, but I don't want to JUST give us another chance, I want us to-  
  
Rachel: (cuts him off) Wait, Joey CONVINCED you? You had to be CONVINCED that you had feelings for me?  
  
Ross: You didn't even let me finish!  
  
Rachel: Ross, were you or were you NOT going to tell me this if Joey hadn't convinced you to tell me? (Ross stares at her speechless. Rachel looks at him sadly.) I thought so. This conversation is over. (she starts to walk back to her room)  
  
Ross: Rachel, don't walk away! (She stops to look at him. Ross knows this is his last chance to make things right.) Please. Let's talk about this. We always avoid our problems, or never finish them with proper closure. Just once...please...we deserve this.  
  
Rachel: (knowing he's right) Okay.  
  
Ross: (She sits back down. He starts again slowly) I really don't know where to begin, we have such a huge history...there's so much I want to say.  
  
Rachel: I know what you mean.  
  
Ross: I guess, I just...you know with us living together, and-and having a baby together... it's made me think of our history and it's opened up old wounds...we never resolved anything, it feels like we have unfinished business. And, I don't want to feel like that anymore, especially now that we have Emma. I just want to get everything out in the open, and tell you how many things I'd do differently, if I could.  
  
Rachel: I agree with getting things out in the open...But, there are things that happened in our past that I don't regret. No matter how much it's hurt, I know I probably wouldn't have done anything differently...  
  
Ross: Really? You mean, you mean there's NOTHING you would have done differently with us?  
  
Rachel: No...I mean not NOTHING...but I don't regret breaking up with you after you cheated on me...And even though I meant to stop you and Emily's wedding, I didn't. You kind of messed that up yourself...and the whole Vegas thing would've been-  
  
Ross: (getting angry) Okay, stop right there! You make it seem like you were a complete ANGEL during the entire relationship! Even though you didn't ruin things for me and Emily, you ruined all of my other relationships, and-  
  
Rachel: (cutting him off almost angry. She stands up) Exactly how did I RUIN all of your relationships, Ross?!  
  
Ross: (he stands up too.) You took advantage of the fact that I would do ANYTHING to be with you! I was completely vulnerable when it came to you, Rachel. And, and every time I'd try to move on and be happy, there you were, stopping it.  
  
Rachel: (almost yelling) First of all, it is not MY fault I was SO in love with you I couldn't see straight! Secondly, you could have just said NO.  
  
Ross: (yelling back) You knew DAMN well that I couldn't say NO! If you really loved me, Rach, why didn't you just let me be happy?! It's like, YOU didn't want me, but you didn't want ANYBODY else to have me either...Do you know how much that hurts?  
  
Rachel: (tears welled up in her eyes. His last comment stung her heart like nothing she'd ever felt. She pauses for a long time, then says) I'm-I'm sorry, Ross... (then slowly whispers) Why do we always end up arguing, every time we talk about "US" or our past?  
  
They share a very long silence, staring hopelessly at each other, lost for words.  
  
Ross: (Not wanting to say it, but knowing he has to) This is never going to work, is it?  
  
They're eyes don't part until a muffled whine comes from Rachel's bedroom. It then develops into loud sobs. Rachel and Ross simultaneously look at the direction of her bedroom. Rachel takes Ross's hand, and leads him into her room. He sits at the foot of her bed while Rachel takes Emma from the crib and slowly walks back and forth, cradling her back to sleep. The drapes of the room are open and the moon is shining upon their figures. Ross slowly puts his hand over his heart, where his shirt pocket is, and feels the ring still sitting patiently inside. He fights back tears, stands up, goes to kiss Emma softly on the head, and smiles sadly at Rachel. He leaves the room and closes the door behind him.  
  
Scene fades here...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED W/ PART 3, THE FINALE OF "TO Who's Powerless..." 


	3. TO Who's Powerless Pt. 3

TO Who's Powerless Pt. 3 (Conclusion)  
  
Scene: R and R's apartment. Ross has just closed the door to Rachel and Emma's room. He walks back to his room, unsure and heartbroken about how the night had turned out. He goes to his drawer and puts the ring back into the box. He goes over to his own window and looks outside. Ross stands there, staring at the moon for quite some time. When he finally turns around, he sees Rachel, standing in his doorway, her face wet from crying. He walks over to her and they gently embrace in a hug. She buries her face in his chest and her arms are tightly grasping his back. They stay like this, without speaking, well into the night.  
  
Scene: the next day at Joey's apartment. It's about 11:55am. Joey was just about to order 2 pizzas with extra olives when there's knocking at the door. (Note: I'm going to refer to myself in the 3rd person because it sounds weird when I mix it.)  
  
Joey: (looks through the peephole) Who is it?  
  
Mary: Umm...it's Mary Grace from the Times.  
  
Joey: (opens the door. Looks at Mary up and down. Smiles coyly) How You Doin? (*okay, if I ever meet Matt LeBlanc in real life, I want these to be the first words he ever says to me...haha*) Please come in. (lets Mary in)  
  
Mary: I'm actually doing great! Mr. Tribbiani, right? Hey, you're much cuter in person. (Joey grins sheepishly.)  
  
Joey: Call me Joey.  
  
Mary: (smiles) Thanks. Umm...I REALLY hate to sound so unprofessional, (dancing up and down with my legs crossed) but I kind of have to umm...pee...  
  
Joey: (laughing) No problem, the restroom's right through there. (points to the bathroom.)  
  
Mary: Thanks again, really. (puts purse down on the couch. Turns around before entering the restroom.) Oh, hey have you had lunch yet?  
  
Joey: Actually not yet, but I was gonna order pizza.  
  
Mary: Great! Hey, can you order me one with extra olives? And order yourself whatever you want. I have an expense account and I might as well use it. Why don't you order a six-pack of beer too! (turns around and heads into the bathroom. Joey stands there smiling and awed.)  
  
Time Lapse  
  
Scene: Joey's apt. It is now about 210pm. Mary and Joey are sitting on the couch very comfortably and are laughing their heads off. They're facing each other, Mary with her legs Indian style and an arm up on the head of the couch. Joey's arm is up on the head of the couch too, but he's leaning his head on his hand. Mary's coat is lying on the side of the arm rest, and there are empty beer cans and open pizza boxes on the floor.  
  
Mary: (laughing) I can NOT believe you stood in Monica's apartment completely naked!  
  
Joey: I thought she was hinting at me! You women are so complicated sometimes! You get mad when we make a move, and you get mad when we DON'T make a move! We're not PSYCHO, you know?  
  
Mary: (still laughing) You mean pschIC? (Joey nods his head shamefully and starts laughing too) Joey, I gotta tell you, you're not at all how I expected you to be.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, how so? (with a very flirty look) I tend to have that affect on the ladies.  
  
Mary: (laughing) See, like that! I mean, you're really funny and down-to- earth. Most stars I interview, whether they're stunt doubles or Oscar winners, are very egotistical and stuck up...you know?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I know what you mean...(looks at Mary thoughtfully) Come to think of it, you're not at all how I thought you'd be too.  
  
Mary: Hmm, I hope that's a good thing.  
  
Joey: Yeah it is...cuz' like, you're really nice and easy to talk to and funny. Most journalists are all about nosey stuff, like what kind of underwear do I wear-  
  
Mary: (cuts him off) boxer briefs  
  
Joey: And who I'm dating-  
  
Mary: (cutting off again) nobody, but you were in love with your best friend  
  
Joey: And which celebrity I think is hot-  
  
Mary: (cuts off one more time) Jennifer Aniston  
  
Joey: (smiling. In that Joey way) Yeah, baby...(then realizes all that he's revealed to Mary. Gets a worried expression on his face and just points at her open mouthed.)  
  
Mary: Joey, calm down. I know what it's like to be taken advantage of from people you trust. Yeah, you've confided in me, but it doesn't mean I'm going to print it. I have a rule when it comes to my work. If I get too involved, I keep it sweet. I can always use stuff like, "Joey Tribbiani is a sweetheart, but his sweetness may break hearts." This keeps it ambiguous so that readers can take it however they want. Fans will think you're a lady-killer with a soft side. You already portray that with your character on Day of Our Lives. There's no surprise there. You get your privacy, and I get my story. (smiles)  
  
Joey: (sincerely) Thanks, Mary.  
  
Mary: Hey, you helped me out with the interview. I should be thanking you. (They smile at each other for a long time. Just then, Phoebe comes in.)  
  
Phoebe: (walking into the apartment) Joey! Joey! (walks right past them and into Joey's bedroom. Mary looks at Joey, Joey looks back at Mary as to say "I don't know.") Joey! Joey! (goes back out and does a double take and sees them on the couch.) Oh, there you are. (notices Mary) Oh hey, Mary.  
  
Mary: Hi Phoebe.  
  
Joey: What's up, Pheebs, you need something?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah I was wondering...(looks around the room and sees the pizza boxes and beer cans. Looks at Mary and Joey's facial expressions.) Wait, did you two have sex?  
  
Mary: What?!  
  
Joey: No!! Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: Sorry, it's just that I sense all this sexual tension in the room...(Mary and Joey look at each other funny) Anyways, have you seen Monica or Chandler?  
  
Joey: Well it's about 230 on a Wednesday. I'd say they were at work maybe?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, yeah...  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Phoebe: Well, it's my day to go visit Rachel and Emma but I have a client who needs an emergency aromatherapy. I was going to ask you, but I can see you're busy...or getting busy.  
  
Mary: Phoebe, I assure you Joey and I do not have sexual relations.  
  
Phoebe: (smiling slyly) Not yet...  
  
Joey: (interrupting and rushing her) Phoebe, is that it? Because she needs to make a deadline and we're not done with the interview yet. Just schedule the therapy with your client for tomorrow or something...  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, okay...(looks them over once more.) If you say so. (she exits. Joey and Mary look at each other as to say, "what was that all about?")  
  
Scene: R and R's apartment.  
  
It's about 245 and Ross is getting ready for a class that starts at 330. The door knocks. Rachel answers it Phoebe comes in. Then Ross comes out of his room and Phoebe then remembers that Ross had proposed to Rachel last night. She gets very excited.  
  
Phoebe: Hey! Oh my gosh! I forgot! Are you guys en- (Ross is standing behind Rachel frantically shaking his head from side to side and waving his arms in a way to signify "no". Phoebe stops and covers her mouth with her hands.)  
  
Rachel: Phoebe honey, are we what?  
  
Phoebe: (thinking hard to save herself) en-, en- INSURED!!  
  
Rachel: Huh?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, insured! Didn't I tell you? I got a new job selling life insurance!  
  
Rachel: Oh honey, that's great! (thinks) Well, actually...we don't have life insurance...and we might need some now, especially with Emma here.  
  
Phoebe: (comfortingly) Aww, that's too bad...you should really get some. (then turns around to leave.) Okay bye! (She walks out the door and Rachel stands there confused)  
  
Ross: (coming after her also going out the door) Wait! I have to go to a class, it's your turn to watch Emma and Rachel, remember...and by the way Pheebs, we really appreciate this. It'll only be for a week more until Rachel feels better.  
  
Phoebe: Sure, Ross.  
  
Ross: Oh and uh, don't mention...you know.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah...talk to me later...(she winks at Ross. They go back inside. Rachel is sitting on the couch. with a magazine in her lap. Ross goes over to kiss her on the forehead.)  
  
Ross: (to Rachel) Monica called during her lunch break. She wants us to come over for dinner tonight. But, I'll come home before we go over there, okay?  
  
Rachel: (kind of sad) Yeah, okay. (Ross exits. Rachel looks like she's about to cry.) Oh, Pheebs...(she puts her hands to her face and starts to cry.)  
  
Phoebe: (frustrated) Oh, here it goes...  
  
Scene: Joey's apt.  
  
It's about 445pm. They're still on the couch. They're still laughing.  
  
Joey: ...And that's how I moved in with Chandler.  
  
Mary: You two have certainly been through a lot. It must be great to meet such cool people and become best friends so easily.  
  
Joey: (thinking) Yeah, I'm a pretty lucky guy.  
  
Mary: (smiling, glancing at her watch.) Oh my gosh, it's almost 5! We've been talking this whole time! I have to put this in print by 7! I should get going...  
  
Joey: Sorry I kept you for so long. I didn't keep track of the time.  
  
Mary: Hey, don't be sorry! (putting on her coat)It's not your fault! And besides, it was way worth it. I had a lot more fun laughing with you than I would've had back at the office getting depressed from listening to all of the war in the middle east stuff. (Joey and her get up. He walks her to the door.)  
  
Joey: Well, Mary. It was really great meeting you...(pauses to think if he should ask her out. Smiles at the thought.) Umm, I was wondering, if this doesn't sound too forward...  
  
Mary: (intrigued) Yeah?  
  
Joey: Can I take you out sometime? I mean, we had a really good interview, I bet we'd have a lot more fun on a date.  
  
Mary: (smiling) You know what, I'd love to. (hands him her card.) It's been a pleasure getting to know you, Joey Tribbiani.  
  
Joey: Likewise. (the door closes.)  
  
Scene: Out in the hallway between C and M's apt. and Joey's apt.  
  
As soon as Mary leaves Joey's, Chandler leaves his own apartment, carrying a bundle of trash.  
  
Mary: Hey Chandler!  
  
Chandler: Mary! What are you doing here-oh wait, you had an interview with Joey, right?  
  
Mary: Yeah! I've got to tell you, he's great! He's so funny and sweet. You've got a great friend Chandler.  
  
Chandler: (looking at Mary suspiciously) Did you guys have sex?!  
  
Mary: What?? Why is everyone asking that?  
  
Chandler: Sorry, reflex.  
  
Mary: (laughing) It's alright...I guess.  
  
Chandler: Hey, actually it's a good thing I bumped into you. I was just about to call you when I got back from taking out the trash. Monica wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight. It starts at 730.  
  
Mary: Hey! That would be really great! (thinks) Oh wait, my little brother is in town...do you mind if I bring him?  
  
Chandler: Of course not! Bring him! Wait, he's not like, incredibly handsome or anything is he?  
  
Mary: Umm...well, he's my brother...but if it helps, he's a computer-geek.  
  
Chandler: Perfect! No worries!  
  
Mary: (laughing) Okay, well then I'll see you around 730. Bye Chandler! (they wave to each other. They both exit.)  
  
Scene: R and R's apartment.  
  
Rachel had just finished describing to Phoebe everything that had happened the night before. Phoebe is contemplating whether or not she should tell Rachel that Ross had planned to propose. She chooses against it knowing Ross trusts her with the secret. However, she knows that she can still give "platonic" advice to Rachel.  
  
Phoebe: Rachel, I promise, everything's going to turn out okay.  
  
Rachel: Pheebs, how can you say that? After everything I've just told you? Obviously he doesn't believe in us anymore.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe because you guys are too caught up at "whose fault is whose?" As long as you keep blaming each other for past mistakes, you're never going to be able to move on...  
  
Rachel: But, but I don't want to MOVE ON without Ross.  
  
Phoebe: Then don't. Move on WITH Ross. But, you still can't do that without letting go of the past...  
  
Rachel: But, but how do I do that? It's just...aaahh...so complicated....  
  
Phoebe: Rach, I know I'm right about a lot of things, but well...(thinks) well, this case isn't any different because I'm right about this too. Just come clean. Tell him you still love him. Tell him you want to start over. If you feel that you still want to be with him after nearly 8 years of ups and downs, after all of the hurt you guys went through...you need to stop being afraid of it. You've been there, you've done that. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't do it again. Not the same way. So if you want to be with him, this is your chance Rachel. The timing doesn't get any better than this...  
  
Rachel: (stares at Phoebe, astonished) Wow, Pheebs you're so right...(wonders) How, how do you do it? I mean, Ross and I are so confusing...and everything you just said...clicked, you know?  
  
Phoebe: (matter-of-factly) Because you guys are each other's penguins.  
  
Rachel: Huh?  
  
Phoebe: (rambles) Yeah, it's like the whole "lobster" thing, but we kinda milked that dry, so one day when I was reading about the north pole, I thought of you guys because it turns out there are these cute little penguin couples that live in the north pole with Santa, well not WITH Santa, but in the same village-  
  
Rachel: (cutting her off) Wait, I remember Ross telling me penguins lived in the South Pole.  
  
Phoebe: (impatiently) Okay, you don't live there.  
  
Rachel: Yeah....but neither do you?  
  
Phoebe: (getting mad) Okay so do you want to tell this story?!  
  
Rachel: (scared) No, no...I'm sorry.  
  
Phoebe: (calms down) But yeah, so they live together in their little igloos...or were that the elves...oh well, let's just say they live in their little penguin houses and they're very happy because they spend their lives finding each other and when they do, they stay together forever.  
  
Rachel: Uh, huh...(gets a thoughtful expression on her face)  
  
Phoebe: So you get my point?  
  
Rachel: Phoebe, I want to marry him.  
  
Phoebe: (amazed at herself) See? Works every time.  
  
Rachel: No, seriously, I want to marry him. I want it to be Ross and only Ross, forever...in my little igloo.  
  
Phoebe: And, and you can let go of the past?  
  
Rachel: I think you helped me figure all that out...  
  
Phoebe: Man! I should really write my own book!  
  
Rachel: What time is it?  
  
Phoebe: A little after 5.  
  
Rachel: Perfect! I have just enough time...  
  
Time Lapse  
  
Scene: R and R's apt.  
  
It's about 6:10pm and Rachel has just finished getting ready. She's wearing a sky blue, silk dress. Her hair is hanging softly on her shoulders, and she sprinkled a hint of Ralph Lauren's Romance on her neck and wrists. There are two glasses of champagne on the edge of the coffee table. She puts on an Eva Cassidy CD and seats herself on the couch waiting for Ross to come home. She continues to rehearse in her head the words she is planning to say. Just then, she hears the sound of keys jingling on the other side of the door. Rachel stands up.  
  
Ross: (walking in) Hi...(turns to close the door, then quickly does a double-take and looks back at Rachel.) Wow, you look...umm, gorgeous. (thinks) But, don't you think it's a little dressy for Monica and Chandler's?  
  
Rachel: (nervously) Umm...actually I was hoping we could talk before we leave. Emma's already there. She went with Phoebe.  
  
Ross: Umm...okay, yeah sure...(puts his briefcase down and takes off his jacket. He walks over to where Rachel's standing) but-but Rach, I don't want this to come out wrong or anything, but I just, umm, I just don't want to argue and leave things like they were last night...you know?  
  
Rachel: I know...I'm really sorry about last night...but, but before you say anything more there's something I really need to tell you...  
  
Ross: (cautious) What is it?  
  
Rachel: Okay, well...(suddenly she forgets everything she wanted to say. She stands there, blankly, trying to remember. She starts to panic.)  
  
Ross: Uh...are you okay?  
  
Rachel: Umm...Ross... (blurts out first thing that comes to mind. beat) Ross...YOU'RE MY PENGUIN!  
  
Ross: (stands there with a very puzzled expression) Uh...wow...thanks...I think?  
  
Rachel: (tries to explain) Well, you see...there are these penguins that live in the north, pole with Santa, I mean not actually WITH Santa, but in the same village...  
  
Ross: Ooookay...(thinks) Wait, penguins live in the South pole.  
  
Rachel: I know, I know, just go with me on this one okay? So-so these penguins wait their whole lives for their ideal mate, and when they finally find each other, they stay together forever...  
  
Ross: Wait, wasn't that like lobsters or something?  
  
Rachel: It's a long story...(sighs exasperatedly. Finally her speech re- enters her memory. Slowly says) But that wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell you.  
  
Ross: Okay, what is it, then?  
  
Rachel: (breathes deeply. Exhales slowly.) Okay, I know that sometimes when we bring up our past, and because we're really sensitive about it, we end up hurting each other all over again.  
  
Ross: I agree.  
  
Rachel: But, I mean, there's a reason why I think it hurts so much...  
  
Ross: Why?  
  
Rachel: Because talking about our past reminds us that we don't have a present. (pauses) I mean, we do...but we're not a couple in it...and we both thought that we would be together, you know? (pauses again) But because we never resolved problems in the past, we're not together now...meaning we kind of let things go for so long, that now, we're too sensitive to completely talk them through...please tell me you sort-of understand.  
  
Ross: (nodding his head seriously) surprisingly enough, I think I do.  
  
Rachel: But see, we know for a fact that we can never change the past, so why do we even bother with it anymore? It shouldn't be important. I mean, of course our history is important, but we shouldn't base our future on mistakes we've made in the past. We get so caught up at who's to blame for the failure of our relationship, that we forget the most important part of it...we were both so in love...and when it ended, it killed us...the fact that we loved each other so much, and then to have it suddenly taken away, is what angers us... But the good thing is that the past is where it belongs...(Ross just listens attentively.) It would be impossible to take back all of the things we did to each other, even if we wanted to...but that doesn't mean we can't have a future... I mean, our friendship...our baby...our complicated history...combined, they've created this indescribable, unbreakable bond...(near tears) and you're the only person I share this with, Ross...and the only person I WANT to share this with...It's like, no matter who I meet or what happens in my life, it always comes down to you. (pauses) Ross, I really believe our lives are meant to be intertwined somehow...but we've been just cutting the thread because we're so afraid of getting hurt again... but by starting over, maybe we can get some place else... I don't want to fight against fate any longer, because THAT hurts more...especially when I know fate is standing right in front of me. (Ross is just standing there, listening so fixedly. Rachel can't read his face, but she bravely continues.) This is how I know I love you...and how I know I will be loving you forever...I can't promise you the road ahead won't be bumpy, but if you let me be your wife, I promise you'll never drive alone...(holds her breath and takes his hands while keeping intense eye contanct) Ross, will you marry me? (Ross is completely lost for words. He stands there, motionless. There's a long silence.) Umm...say something, please?  
  
Ross: Uh...I'll be right back. (gently lets go of her hands and turns toward his room.)  
  
Rachel: Wait, what? Wait a minute...  
  
Ross: (turns back to look at her. Sincerely says) Trust me.  
  
Ross walks into his room and closes the door. Rachel stands there, with a flood of thoughts and emotions running through her body. She's afraid she's said too much at the wrong time. She's upset because maybe the words didn't come out right. She's hurt because she's left there abruptly, standing hopeful, but utterly clueless. She wonders if Ross is attempting to run away by using the fire escape. She wonders if before he leaves he's writing her a "Dear John" letter because he can't bear to watch her face fall if he were to reject her in person...Rachel doesn't know what to do.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED WITH TO Who's Powerless Pt. 4 


	4. TO Who's Powerless Pt. 4

TO Who's Powerless Pt. 4 (Conclusion)  
  
Scene: R and R's apt.  
  
Finally, after what feels like hours to Rachel, but which have only been 3 minutes, Ross returns from his room. His smile reassures her fears. He slowly walks back towards Rachel, with his left hand behind his back. When he finally approaches her, he gently takes Rachel's left hand with his right, raises it to his lips and tenderly kisses her hand.  
  
Ross: Something was missing...  
  
Rachel: (breath taken and bewildered) What was it?  
  
Ross: This...(he takes his left hand from behind his back to reveal the diamond ring. Rachel stares, open mouthed.)  
  
Rachel: (very, very shocked. She begins to cry.) Ross...Oh my....Oh my, God...I had no idea you...this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen...  
  
Ross: I hoped you'd say that. (motions to put the ring on her finger) May I?  
  
Rachel is completely overwhelmed. She slowly nods her head and smiles dreamily. Tears stream down her face. Ross gently glides the ring onto the finger of her trembling hand. They both look up and smile lovingly at each other. Ross softly wipes the tears away from her face.  
  
Ross: (holding her hands and looking profoundly into her eyes) Everything you just said...is everything I wanted to say to you last night. All of those years were wasted being afraid...We could have spent those years together, instead of arguing why we weren't....Rachel, I don't want to waste anymore time wondering when it'll happen, I just want it to happen now. I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you...and now, especially with all that's happened lately...with Emma and all...I feel like I love you more than I ever have. Or maybe I've loved you this much all along, but I my insecurities wouldn't let me see it...but now, now I do. I love you. And you're right. Fate is standing right in front of us.  
  
Rachel: Something we finally agree on...(smiles happily through tears) This is so unbelievably amazing, Ross. (ashamed) Oh would you look at me, I'm crying an ocean...(expression turns into contentment) but it's for a totally different reason now...  
  
Ross: (adoringly, almost whispering) I'm, I'm not going to stop being sorry for all the hurt we've been through Rach, but I promise, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.  
  
Rachel: (heavy tears of joy) Ross...honestly...you're worth every tear.  
  
And with Rachel's last words, their faces slowly lean into each other until their lips tenderly meet. They share a kiss so timeless, so perfect...it can only exist in the imagination of a pure romantic. Eva Cassidy's rendition of Time After Time is quietly playing in the background.  
  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
  
Turning in circles, confusion is nothing new  
  
Flashback to warm nights almost left behind  
  
Suitcase of memories time after...  
  
Sometimes you'll picture me, I'm walking too far ahead  
  
You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said  
  
You say go slow, I fall behind  
  
The second hand unwinds  
  
If your lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time...  
  
Scene fades...  
  
Scene cut: Monica and Chandler's later that evening. Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, Monica and Emma are there. Monica's cooking in the kitchen, Phoebe's by the window watching Emma, and Joey and Chandler are talking on the couch.  
  
Joey: (referring to Mary) She was great, man. Not only was she hot, (*Okay, pretend I look like, umm...anybody you consider hot because Joey needs to think I'm hot for my story line and I'm just a dorky 21 yr. old. LoL!*) she's got a killer personality! Seriously. It felt like it wasn't even an interview or anything. It was more like a casual date, just without the sex.  
  
Chandler: (sarcastically) Oh, of COURSE.  
  
Joey: Yeah, and she made me feel so comfortable, like I knew her before from somewhere...I'm really looking forward to seeing her again...  
  
Chandler: Glad to hear that my man, glad to hear that! (smiles triumphantly) She's coming to dinner tonight!  
  
Joey: (surprised and scared) What?! (nervous) She's, she's coming here, TONIGHT?  
  
Why didn't you tell me sooner??  
  
Chandler: Woah, dude, calm down. You just spent the entire afternoon with her and just now you couldn't talk about anything else but her. Why the change of heart?  
  
Joey: Cuz' I thought it was just gonna be us and nobody special! I gotta go shower and change! (Joey gets up.)  
  
Chandler: (looks at him skeptically) Shower and change??  
  
Joey: (shamefully whispers) I'm gonna go put on some underwear.  
  
Chandler: Yeah, thought so. (Joey runs out of the apartment. Chandler to himself proudly) Wow, good job Chandler-my-boy...wait, NOBODY SPECIAL? He's lucky Monica killed the last of my ego, or I might've been really hurt!  
  
Phoebe: (Phoebe finishes feeding Emma with a bottle of milk. She puts her down into her bassinet to sleep. She looks over to Ross and Rachel's apartment and sees them hugging. She smiles. "Good Job, Phoebe," She thinks to herself. To Chandler) If you think you're good, you need to come see what I did. (she motions for Chandler and Monica to come to the window.)  
  
All three: (looking at Ross and Rachel) Aaww...(they share a moment of silence and look at each other, and then they laugh.)  
  
Chandler: Finally! (sarcastically) They give the phrase "long over due" a whole new meaning!  
  
Monica and Phoebe: (still laughing) I know!  
  
Monica: (walking back to the kitchen) Hey guys, can u taste the broccoli sauce, I don't want to get it wrong and I'm a little insecure after the whole "bad review" saga a couple weeks ago.  
  
Chandler: Sure, hon. (Walks over to Monica. Tasting it from the spoon.) It's good.  
  
Monica: (looking at him skeptically. Upset.) Oh what do you know!! Damnit, I suck at this! I don't know WHY I'm a chef...(Chandler looks like he's been slapped in the face. Just then, there's a knock at the door. It's Mary and her brother, Jon. Monica goes to answer it.)  
  
Monica: (letting Mary and Jon in. *Let's pretend Jon looks like Josh Hartnett or something*) Hey Mary! Glad you guys could make it!  
  
Mary: Thanks for inviting us! By the way, this is my brother, Jon.  
  
Jon: (Jon grins sheepishly. Shakes Monica's hand.) Hi, nice to meet you.  
  
Monica: (shyly and dreamily) The pleasure is mine...  
  
Phoebe: (whispering to Chandler, referring to Jon) Oh, hellooo nurse. (Chandler looks at her weirdly.)  
  
Monica: Joey, Rachel and Ross will be coming soon. Why don't you guys have a seat and chat with Chandler and Phoebe?  
  
Mary: Sure thing. (hands a bottle of champagne over to Monica) This is for you. Hey! Something smells good!  
  
Chandler: (to Mary) Be careful, I just complimented her and she bit my head off.  
  
Monica: (glares at Chandler with the "ha-ha" look. Turns back to Mary) Thank you. (Mary and Jon go sit on the couch. Chandler and Phoebe come over to the living room to talk. Chandler sits in the "chair" and Phoebe sits next to Jon. Monica continues cooking.)  
  
Phoebe: (to Jon very flirty) Hello you.  
  
Jon: (shy and a little taken aback by her aggression) Umm...hi.  
  
Chandler: (whispering to Mary) THAT is a computer-geek??  
  
Mary: What? He is. (laughing incredulously.)  
  
Chandler: (still whispering) Where are the wire-rimmed glasses and the dorky hair-cut and the...the LACK of muscles? I see no geek! You owe me a geek!  
  
Mary: Not every computer-geek looks like you. (Chandler gives Mary a sarcastic laugh.) Chandler, relax! Even if she wanted to, Monica wouldn't have a chance while Phoebe's all over him. (They look over and you see Phoebe staring dreamily at him. Jon is looking down with his hands in his lap.) And besides, he's very shy. (Jon looks up to see Phoebe staring at him. He looks scared. Just then, Joey comes back in, looking very confident.)  
  
Mary: (whispering to Jon, in a very girlish way) Oh, there he is! (Jon just looks at her like, "what's the big deal", then turns away quickly to hide the excitement on his face. He's secretly a huge fan of Joey's.)  
  
Joey: (all excited like he hasn't seen them in awhile) Hey guys!  
  
Chandler: Hi Joey! (sarcastically) No, I didn't just see you fifteen minutes ago!  
  
Joey: (comes over to the living room and sits next to Mary.) Hi, Mary. (smiles innocently) I didn't know you were joining us for dinner.  
  
Mary: (smiling back) Yeah, I ran into Chandler in your hallway. He and Monica invited me. This is my brother, Jon.  
  
Joey: (to Jon) Nice to meet you.  
  
Jon: (star-struck) Hi-hi Mr. Tribbiani...I mean Joey, I mean...(doesn't know what to say) Dude, you're so cool. (Mary and Chandler exchange glances like, "uh-oh")  
  
Joey: (bashfully) I try. (Phoebe gets jealous because Jon's attention is taken away from her. She tries to interrupt.)  
  
Phoebe: Hey Mary...you and Joey should go check out the view on the balcony! (Mary and Joey don't hear her. They're kind of just staring at each other sweetly.)  
  
Joey: (Shyly) Hi.  
  
Mary: (just as shy) Hi.  
  
Joey: (Shyly again) Hi.  
  
Mary: (almost laughing) Hi.  
  
Chandler: (whispers to Joey) What a way to sweet talk, Joe. (Just then, Rachel and Ross come in.)  
  
Rachel: (jumps into the apartment and announces elatedly) WE'RE ENGAGED!  
  
Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey: (as though it's not a big deal) Yeah, we know. (Rachel looks disappointed.)  
  
Mary: (tries to break the ice) Umm, Jon and I didn't know that! Congrats!  
  
Rachel: (beaming) Thanks! (pauses, confused) Wait, who are you?  
  
Mary: I'm Chandler's friend, Mary, and this is my brother, Jon.  
  
Rachel: (understands) Oh. (smiles. Extends her hand) I'm Rachel. (then happily says to everyone) I'm engaged and I have a new baby...(thinks) things just keep getting better!  
  
Chandler: Wait Joe, you weren't here when we saw them through the window, how'd you know they were engaged?  
  
Joey: Duh! How obvious do they need to be? (Monica then notices the glare from Rachel's HUGE engagement ring. She quickly runs over to her and grabs her hand to look at the ring.)  
  
Monica: (very jealous and very whiny) Chandler?!!  
  
Chandler: (incredulous and mocking to Rachel) Yeah, things just keep getting better.  
  
Time Lapse  
  
Scene: C and M's apt. Everyone is now present. They've just finished dinner. Everyone looks very full.  
  
Mary: Monica, seriously, this duck confit with the broccoli rabe was absolutely delicious. (*this dish is from TOW Phoebe's Cookies*)  
  
Jon: I agree.  
  
Monica: (soaking up the compliments) Oh go on...(serious tone) Really?  
  
Mary: Oh yeah...I'm not kidding. It's just as good as the one my favorite restaurant serves.  
  
Monica: Oh? (curious) And where's that?  
  
Mary: There's this great place in Manhattan called Allesandro's. I go there all the time and I always order this exact dish. It's divine.  
  
Monica: (excited and in disbelief) Allesandro's is my restaurant!!  
  
Mary: Are you serious?? Wow! My compliments to the chef. (Mary looks at Chandler and winks. He acknowledges the compliment gratefully knowing that they set it up to boost Monica's confidence in her cooking. Everyone clears they're plates into the sink, and move over into the living room except for Chandler. It's his turn to do the dishes. Emma begins to gurgle.)  
  
Rachel: Hmm...somebody's awake. (her and Ross exchange loving glances.)  
  
Monica: Ooh! I'll go check up on her! (she runs over to Emma and the gang laughs. Monica picks up Emma and starts cradling her by the window. Ross sits in the "chair" with Rachel on his lap, Joey and Mary sit next to each other on the couch, and Jon sits on the other end of the couch with Phoebe next to him on the floor.  
  
Joey: (flirtingly) Hey Mary, did I ever tell you about the time I went backpacking through Europe? (Ross and Rachel try not to laugh while Jon just listens. Phoebe doesn't pay attention to the conversation because she's figuring out a way to seduce Jon.)  
  
Mary: (looking him over skeptically, and then smiling) Umm...actually yeah you did Joey. Remember, you were telling me your best pick up lines earlier this afternoon.  
  
Joey: (trying to remember. Then becomes incredibly embarrassed but tries to hide it.) I, I know...I was just trying to see if YOU remembered. (Mary just smiles back, humoring him.)  
  
Rachel: Yeah, it is one hell of a line, Joey. I tell ya, that line should come with a surgeon general warning. (Rachel, Joey, Ross and Mary laugh.)  
  
Phoebe: (gets an idea, ignorant of what they had just talked about) Hey Jon, did I ever tell you about the time I went backpacking through Europe?  
  
Jon just looks at her weirdly. Mary, Joey, Ross and Rachel look at each other, then laugh louder. Chandler finally finishes the dishes He goes over to where Monica is and sits on the window seat, watching her and Emma. He smiles.  
  
Chandler: I love you, Monica. (Monica doesn't hear him.) Umm...Monica? (Chandler gets up and stands right in front of her. Monica is focusing all of her attention on Emma. He stares at her incredulously, knowing that he's being ignored.) Monica, I've just cut off my right leg and now I'm beating Ross over the head with it!!  
  
Monica: (dazed) That's nice dear. (Chandler stands there open-mouthed.)  
  
Phoebe: (overhearing them) No, no, Chandler, you're approaching her wrong. Watch this....HEY MONICA JON FORGOT TO USE A COASTER AND NOW THERE'S WATER CIRCLES ON YOUR COFFEE TABLE!!  
  
Monica: What?! (She puts Emma back into her basinet and runs over to look at the table. She sees nothing there. She looks at Phoebe suspiciously.)  
  
Chandler: Oh My God! You won't look up to say you love me, but you'll trip all over yourself for wet ringlets on your furniture?!  
  
Monica: (trying to calm him down) Chandler, sweetie...what is the big deal?  
  
Chandler: (still upset) The big deal is that...you're baby crazy! Sooo baby crazy, that you don't even care I'm here!!! And, and...you should be crazy about me! If this is how it's going to be, well, I don't want to have a baby anymore!  
  
Monica: Chandler, honey...I'm-I'm sorry but, but I might ALREADY be pregnant...  
  
Chandler: Well, well...(thinks) well...I take it back! Give me back my sperm! (the gang looks at him weirdly) Okay fine! Keep it! But if you don't mind, I am going to go freak out in the hall! (he walks out and slams the door. Monica goes after him.)  
  
Mary and Jon: (looking at each other) Woah...  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, well if you think THEY'RE bad...you should see these two. (points to Ross and Rachel. They laugh sarcastically at Phoebe.)  
  
Scene cuts: in the hallway between C & M's apt. and Joey's apt.  
  
Monica: Chandler! Wait! Don't be mad...please!  
  
Chandler: How can I not be mad? I find out the only reason you married me is so that you can have babies! Babies, babies, and more babies!  
  
Monica: What?! Are you crazy?  
  
Chandler: You're asking ME that??  
  
Monica: Honey, I married you because I love you.  
  
Chandler: Yeah, well, lately I don't feel like you do.  
  
Monica: I'm sorry if I've been a little off with us lately...but, I'm just really excited about Emma! You know, aren't you excited too?  
  
Chandler: Sure I am, but-but it's like, you've been ignoring me....or-or when we do talk, it's only about baby stuff! I feel like you're sick of me already or something. And, well, I didn't think we'd be like this until we were both 50 and married for almost 20 years...  
  
Monica: (looking at him weird) 50?  
  
Chandler: Okay, 45.  
  
Monica: (agreeing) Yeah! (beat, change of tone. Softly and comfortingly) But, seriously...I'm sorry. I'll try to contain myself...it's just that...I've been dreaming about motherhood for a LONG time, you know? And, now that we're married...every time I see Emma, I get so excited knowing that you and I are going to be parents soon...  
  
Chandler: Yeah, I guess I can understand that...  
  
Monica: I love you so much Chandler...nothing, or no ONE will ever be able to change that.  
  
Chandler: (softening up completely) I love you too, Mon. (They hug for awhile and go back inside the apartment.)  
  
Scene cut: C and M's apt. again.  
  
Rachel: Hey Chandler, I just realized something...you haven't held Emma yet. (she walks over to him with Emma.)  
  
Chandler: Well, no I don't think I should...don't I need to go to school for this first or something?  
  
Rachel: No, Chandler...really, here...it's okay...just put your arms out. (she gently places Emma in her arms.)  
  
Chandler: (looking at Emma awkwardly and is feeling very tense. Once he is holding her, his face changes to a look of surprise and then he, like Monica, becomes mesmerized. Dreamily he says) she's so tiny...wow...and-and she smells so good... (he looks at Monica) can't we just have this one?  
  
Monica: (laughing) Honey, soon we'll have one of our own...  
  
Joey: (trying to sound macho in front of Mary) Oh come on Chandler! Be a man! It's just a baby!  
  
Chandler: Wait...you haven't held her yet either...come here...  
  
Joey: (overly confident) Pssh...what's the big deal? A baby's, a baby...(Chandler gives Emma to Joey. And now he, like Chandler, falls into the same trance. Breathlessly in a babyish voice) wow...hey little Emma...I'm your Uncle Joey...(looks up to the gang who is smiling at him) she smells like, like warm milk... and baby powder....and fabric softener...man...she's so cute...  
  
Chandler: See? I told you. (holds his arms open) Okay, Joe. Lemme have her.  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Chandler: Joey! I wasn't done holding her yet! I just wanted you to see what I saw!  
  
Joey: You let her go. Now you're just going to have to wait your turn again...  
  
Chandler: (getting upset) Wait my turn?! Was I supposed to call "dibs" or something?! (tries a different approach) Well, what about all that macho stuff? "Mr. I-like-to-wear-women's-undies!" (*referring to the TOW Chandler's Dad*)  
  
Joey: (looks at Mary, tries to convince her) I really don't wear women's underwear. (then looks back at Chandler, warningly) What about you, bubble bath boy? (*referring to TOW Chandler Takes a Bath*)  
  
Chandler: (offended) What was that Joey?! I wasn't paying attention because your panties were showing!  
  
Joey: Oh, you want to play dirty huh? So Chandler, did I ever tell you that your Mom looks EXACTLY like Kathleen Turner? Op, no, no, no, no...THAT WAS YOUR DAD!! (Chandler looks REALLY offended now and just stares at Joey open mouthed.)  
  
Ross: Guys, guys?! (in a "scolding Ross way") Umm...seriously quit it. Emma is a human being, NOT the latest edition of Playboy...(the guys keep bickering and ignore Ross.)  
  
Monica: (trying to be the mediator) Guys don't fight. (comfortingly) It takes REALLY secure men to wear women's underwear AND like bubble baths. (Sweetly) Now Joey, give Emma back to me.  
  
Rachel: (getting angry) Wait! She's my baby! (to Monica) Go make your own! (Monica looks incredibly butt-hurt)  
  
Soon, they all start yelling and Emma begins to cry. Mary, Jon and Phoebe just sit back and watch, amused.  
  
Mary: (laughing) Phoebe, you have some crazy friends.  
  
Phoebe: (thinking, and agreeing) Yeah...yeah I do...(smiles)  
  
THE END! WOOHOO!! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK??? LET ME KNOW! 


End file.
